The present invention relates to a display driver, an electro-optical device, and a method of setting display driver parameters.
With a liquid-crystal device (broadly speaking: an electro-optical device) used in an electronic instrument such as a mobile phone, it is preferable to execute display operations with the optimal display characteristics.
However, since there are some variations in display characteristics between the display panels of liquid-crystal devices, an important technical problem concerns how to suppress the effects of such variations.
It is also preferable that the display characteristics of a liquid-crystal device are maintained at optimal levels, even if an external factor such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) occurs.
In an electronic instrument in which a liquid-crystal device is incorporated, the firmware of the electronic instrument controls the display of the liquid-crystal device. In such a case, it is preferable to simplify the work of writing firmware as far as possible, in order to shorten the development period of the electronic instrument.